Un moment dans l'allée des Embrumes
by Destrange
Summary: [Traduction de l'anglais] Rogue rencontre Hagrid dans l'Allée des Embrumes. Fic de Teshara ! Je ne fais que la traduire (avec son aimable autorisation). Pas de slash !


Bonjour à tous !

Voici un OS que j'ai mis un bout de temps à retrouver. Comme je l'avais vraiment apprécié, j'ai demandé de le traduire. Le texte original s'appelle « A moment in Knockturn Alley » ( /s/2262567/ ) écrit par Teshara ( /u/261213/ )

C'est la première fois que je traduis un texte heureusement j'ai eu l'aide de Matteic. Merci à elle !

Croyez le ou non (moi j'ai du mal) ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre d'un challenge… en 30 minutes !

* * *

**Disclaimer** :

Tout d'abord les droits de l'univers et les personnages sont à JK Rowling et/ou la Warner Bros je ne sais pas trop.

L'idée appartient à Teshara.

Qu'est-ce qu'il me reste ? Le plaisir de vous partager ce texte en français ? Pas grand-chose de plus ^^

* * *

« Malédiction, » murmura Severus Rogue pour lui-même quand le portail derrière le Chaudron Baveur s'ouvrit. Il faisait face à une foule grouillante de badauds venant faire leurs emplettes sur le Chemin de Traverse. C'était une froide journée d'hiver et le brouillard semblait envelopper les gens et les faire disparaitre.

Quelques personnes, suffisamment proches pour le voir, s'écartèrent vivement de son passage lorsqu'il entreprit de fendre la foule de passants.

Il descendit la rue bondée jusqu'à trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Une petite pancarte de bois indiquant l'Allée des Embrumes. Il faillit avoir un rictus à la vue de la pancarte, mais se retint de justesse lorsqu'il sentit ses lèvres s'incurver.

Il s'enfonça dans l'ombre entre les bâtiments se sentant enveloppé par l'obscurité. Il prit un moment pour respirer, loin de la foule, même si avec tout ce qui se passait, il semblait y avoir davantage de gens dans l'Allée des Embrumes ces temps-ci. C'était un peu déconcertant.

Il s'avança dans la ruelle les enseignes commençaient à apparaitre malgré le brouillard épais qui semblait naitre ici dès qu'il avait de l'humidité dans l'air.

Rogue fouilla dans les poches de ses épaisses robes noires à la recherches d'un bout de papier et le parcourut des yeux.

« Yeux de scarabée, griffes de cocatrix, coquilles d'œuf de moineau, » murmura-t-il pour lui-même. « Et après éventuellement aller manger. »

Il se figea en apercevant quelque chose du coin de l'œil. Enfin, peut-être pas simplement apercevoir, Hagrid était difficile à rater même quand il essayait de ne pas attirer l'attention sur lui.

Hagrid était dans une petite échoppe spécialisée en ingrédients de potions difficiles à trouver. Severus n'avait pas besoin d'y aller souvent car la plupart des choses qui y étaient vendues étaient très au-dessus des compétences des étudiants de Poudlard.

Il observa Hagrid avec méfiance. L'individu malpropre derrière le comptoir était suspicieux, mais finalement, il retourna la petite pancarte qui indiquait maintenant 'fermé' et mena Hagrid à l'arrière de sa boutique.

Rogue plissa les yeux. Il avait des soupçons.

Hagrid quitta joyeusement l'Allée des Embrumes, serrant un petit paquet sous son manteau. Il pénétra dans la ruelle qui ramenait vers le bien plus sûr Chemin de Traverse mais se figea dans l'ombre en entendant un léger toussotement.

« Que croyez-vous faire, Hagrid ? » demanda la voix de Rogue, sortant des ténèbres.

« J-je ne sais pas ce que vous voulez dire, » bégaya Hagrid.

« Kelly a un certaine nombre de choses intéressantes dans son arrière-boutique, si je me souviens bien, » dit Rogue en prenant le bras du demi-géant pour le ramener dans l'Allée des Embrumes. « Aucune d'entre elles ne seraient appropriées pour vous. »

De retour dans l'Allée, Hagrid vit Rogue l'observer à travers la lumière brumeuse qui filtrait à travers l'obscurité et le brouillard.

« Je regardais juste quelques prix, » mentit Hagrid. « Pour le professeur Dumbledore. »

Rogue haussa un sourcil en sa direction. Hagrid devint écarlate. Rogue allait dire quelque chose, mais fut interrompu par un mouvement qui semblait venir de l'intérieur du manteau d'Hagrid.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » demanda Rogue.

« Rien, » répondit Hagrid rapidement alors que quelque chose glissait de façon audible sous sa veste.

« Ramenez-le, Hagrid, » dit Rogue, comme s'il parlait à un petit enfant. Sa tête commença à le lancer.

« Mais il n'y a personne pour prendre soin de lui, » protesta Hagrid. « Vous ne savez pas ce que ce fou voulait faire de lui ! »

Rogue pouvait l'imaginer. Il était maître des potions, après tout.

« Quoi que ce soit, » dit Rogue, « Kelly trafique des choses dangereuses et peu importe ce qu'il y a sous votre veste, ce n'est certainement pas une bonne chose pour Poudlard. »

Une petite tête reptilienne turquoise et dorée émergea de la veste d'Hagrid et darda sa langue fourchue vers Severus.

« C'est sans aucun doute une mauvaise chose pour l'école ! » tempêta Rogue aussi discrètement que possible sans attirer l'attention des autres passants. « Les Occamies peuvent dépasser quatre mètres ! Ils sont dangereux ! »

« Ils ne sont pas dangereux, » protesta Hagrid en encourageant gentiment l'animal à retourner sous son manteau.

« Juste incompris, » répliqua Rogue d'un ton sarcastique.

Hagrid rougit davantage.

« Vous ne pouvez pas utiliser l'Allée des Embrumes comme votre animalerie personnelle, » dit Rogue en ramenant Hagrid vers le magasin où le petit Occamy avait été acquis.

Hagrid renonça au petit animal non sans de nombreuses larmes. Kelly eut une discussion avec Rogue à propos de ce qui arriverait s'il vendait la moindre créature dans le futur.

« Peut-être une tortue volante ? » suggéra Kelly. Rogue haussa un sourcil quand une petite tortue avec une carapace ailée jaillit d'une boite. « Complètement légal et si vous vous en lassez, vous pouvez les consommer quand elles sont plus grosses. »

Hagrid ouvrit de grands yeux ronds et sa bouche commença à trembler.

« Parfait, » dit rapidement Rogue avant que Hagrid ne fasse quelque chose au vendeur. « Je suppose que vous nous en donnerez une paire, considérant le prix de l'Occamy. »

« Absolument, » dit Kelly, Ses cheveux sombres et graisseux tressautant alors qu'il hochait la tête. « Je vous en mets quatre. »

« Bien,» dit Rogue d'un ton sec en essayant de boucler l'affaire aussi vite que possible. Comment Hagrid pouvait s'être autant attaché à l'Occamy en moins de dix minutes ?

Kelly emballa les tortues aussi rapidement que possible Hagrid semblait apaisé par le faible bruit de bourdonnement qui venait de la boîte. Il n'arrêtait pas de regarder à travers les trous d'aération de la boîte et chuchotait des mots apaisants aux petites tortues.

« Pas de chaudrons pour vous, » murmura le demi-géant. « Vous grandirez et deviendrez fortes et aimées. »

Rogue sentit son cœur se serrer.

« Allez » dit Rogue en repoussant Hagrid à l'extérieur de l'échoppe. « Et plus d'animal de compagnie original. »

Hagrid avait l'air ravi en quittant l'Allée des Embrumes, mais Rogue n'avait pas encore fait son propre shopping.

Il alla à la boutique où il avait prévu de se rendre et prit les ingrédients destinés à ses étudiants. Sur le chemin du retour, il se sentit inexplicablement attiré par la boutique de Kelly.

« En quoi puis-je vous aider ? » demanda nerveusement Kelly en voyant Rogue revenir dans le magasin.

« Je veux revoir l'Occamy, » dit Rogue d'un ton sec.

Kelly courut presque dans l'arrière-boutique et revint avec un sac brun qui remuait. Il l'ouvrit sur le comptoir et le petit Occamy sortit en rampant. Ses pattes étaient courtes et ne pouvaient pas encore supporter son poids. Ses ailes étaient petites et encore flexibles. Une petite touffe de plumes commençait à pousser.

« Je le prends, » dit Rogue d'un ton froid.

« Oui, monsieur, » répondit Kelly, prenant un air de connaisseur. « Voulez-vous que je le démembre pour vous ? »

« Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, » répondit Rogue. « J'aime mes ingrédients frais. »

Le vendeur emballa la créature et s'inclina très bas alors que Rogue le payait et quittait la boutique.

Il y avait largement de la place à Poudlard. Les cachots étaient plus vastes que quiconque le pensait. Personne n'y descendait jamais à part lui et Dumbledore.

Rogue sentit un petit mouvement sous ses robes et les tapota.

« Nous serons bientôt rentrés à la maison,» murmura Rogue en traversant à grands pas la foule de gens du Chemin de Traverse. « Tout ira bien. »

* * *

Voilààà ! Merci d'avoir lu.

C'est le genre de texte que j'aurai aimé écrire par moi-même mais je ne fais que le traduire. Si vous voulez lire le texte original, il s'appelle « A moment in Knockturn Alley » ( /s/2262567/ )

Je résumerai vos review à l'auteur.

Et comme c'est un OS, s'il y a des review anonymes je posterai les réponses ici (donc revenez quelques jours après).

A bientôt !


End file.
